


Too quick, mumbled into your scarf

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you said "I love you""Too quick, mumbled into your scarf"





	

The first time Alex had said ‘I love you’ the words had come out drowsy, had come out soft, quiet, _sure._

Her body already sinking into the warmth of Maggie’s body, sinking into the comfort of the mattress, her mind already half asleep.

And then the words had broken free, had broken the silence; had broken the last remaining walls surrounding both of their hearts.

But sleep had claimed both of them soon after.

And by morning fear had claimed Alex’s voice. Had stolen her courage.

-

The second time Alex had said ‘I love you’ she was already five shots passed drunk.

The latest Cadmus infiltration had been a disaster, had been a trap; had been for nothing.

Because now there were two agents dead and Alex wasn’t any closer to finding her Dad; wasn’t any closer to _saving_ her Dad.

The whole mission had been a failure. _She_ had been a failure.

And all Alex had wanted to do was forget.

Maggie had found her curled on the cold bathroom tiles of her bathroom floor. Her mind exhausted from the day’s events, her body exhausted from her sobs, her heart exhausted from the ache of loss.

And Maggie had cleaned Alex up, had placed soft kisses on Alex’s forehead, had wrapped Alex securely under the covers; had wrapped Alex securely in her arms.

But this time the words had had come out slurred, come out unsteady, tearfully and muffled by Alex’s pillows.

Had come out the second before blackness claimed Alex’s body.

-

The third time Alex says ‘I love you’ the words come out too quick, mumbled into the scarf Alex wears as they walk hand in hand towards Alex’s apartment.

But this time Alex is wide awake. This time Alex is sober. This time Alex isn’t afraid.

Because she _knows_ , she knows that Maggie is her forever.

Feeling Maggie still beside her Alex hesitantly raises her head to focus on Maggie, raises her head to find Maggie’s dimpled grin, raises her head to gaze into soft brown eyes.

And Alex feels the tension roll off of her, feels her body lighten as Maggie draws Alex closer to her body, draws Alex closer to her warmth.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that Danvers. Care to repeat?” And all Alex can do is laugh. Laugh because Maggie’s grin has turned mischievous, laugh because Maggie is lightly tickling her sides, laugh because she _finally_ understands what people have been gushing about since she was a teen.

“I said I love you.” And Maggie grins, and Maggie pulls her closer, and Maggie whispers her own ‘I love you’ against Alex’s lips before she kisses her hard, before she kisses her with so much love.

And Alex? Well all Alex can do is fall deeper, fall harder, fall more madly in love with Maggie.


End file.
